Christmas Who?
(United States) (Canada) | guests = Michael Patrick Bell as Santa Claus | writer = Walt Dohrn Paul Tibbitt Mr. Lawrence | music = "The Very First Christmas" | director = Nick Jennings Walt Dohrn Paul Tibbitt Chris Headrick Erik Wiese Tom Yasumi Alan Smart | length = 22 minutes | prev = Life of Crime | next = Survival of the Idiots | season_article = SpongeBob SquarePants (season 2) | episode_list = List of SpongeBob SquarePants episodes }} "Christmas Who?" (also known as "The SpongeBob SquarePants Christmas Special") is a special episode of the second season of the American animated TV series SpongeBob SquarePants. The episode aired on Nickelodeon in the United States on December 6, 2000. It is the series' first double-length episode. The episode marks the first appearance of both Patchy the Pirate and his pet parrot, Potty. The episode follows SpongeBob as he learns what Christmas is about, and as he creates excitement for everyone in Bikini Bottom. Plot In Encino, California, the French Narrator introduces the president of the SpongeBob SquarePants fan club, Patchy the Pirate (played by Tom Kenny), a live-action character who is preparing for Christmas, along with his "pet," Potty the Parrot (voiced by series' creator Stephen Hillenburg), a crudely made puppet with very obvious strings. Patchy receives a fan letter from a person, asking if SpongeBob likes Christmas as much as he does. Patchy explains that they did not always celebrate Christmas in Bikini Bottom, and decides to show how they were introduced to it, beginning the proper episode. While heading to the treedome of Sandy Cheeks for a surprise visit, SpongeBob SquarePants is horrified to see her electrifying the tree with an arrangement of colored Christmas lights and perceives it as a house-fire. While attempting to extinguish the alleged travesty, Sandy chastises him by informing that she is simply preparing for the holiday season, to which SpongeBob is thoroughly oblivious. After having customary Christmas traditions explained to him and enchanted by the promise of a visit from Santa Claus, SpongeBob spreads the news of the holiday amongst the townspeople and assists them in preparing wish lists for Santa Claus. However, a skeptical Squidward refuses to participate in the celebration of Christmas, doubtful to the existence of Santa and attempting to disprove a spirited SpongeBob's claims to no avail. Nonetheless, the anticipated Bikini Bottomites enthusiastically prepare for the upcoming holiday, much to Squidward's annoyance; however, their faith is shattered after Santa fails to arrive on Christmas Eve (this is mostly because all the townspeople stay up all night waiting for him.) Furious with SpongeBob, they reject him (with one fish going as far to call him "Mr. Fairy Tale"), and when Santa Claus still fails to deliver presents to the people of town even SpongeBob's excitement is soiled and he heads home heartbroken. Seeing the error of his ways after being presented with an exquisite homemade gift from SpongeBob, Squidward tries to compensate for his rudeness by masquerading as Santa Claus to uplift his neighbor's spirits; however, he later winds up distributing his every possession among the residents of Bikini Bottom as Christmas gifts. After the excitement has settled, Squidward encounters a note from Santa Claus, graciously thanking him for his sacrifices, and soon sights his sleigh soaring overhead; however, he dismisses himself as being crazy. After the SpongeBob episode ends, Patchy's house is seen again, and Potty gives Patchy a little present. Patchy then steps under a mistletoe, hoping to be kissed by a woman, only for Potty to start chasing after him with the intention of kissing him. Seeing that Patchy is busy at the moment, the Narrator says "Goodnight, and Happy Holidays." Release "Christmas Who?" was originally broadcast Wednesday, December 6, 2000. As of 2019, it is still rebroadcast on Nickelodeon during the Christmas season. On December 6, 2012, exactly 12 years after "Christmas Who?", another SpongeBob Christmas episode was released on Nickelodeon called "It's a SpongeBob Christmas!". "Christmas Who?" was released on the DVD compilation called Christmas on September 30, 2003. The episode was also included in SpongeBob SquarePants: The Complete 2nd Season DVD released on October 19, 2004.SpongeBob SquarePants: The Complete 2nd Season. DVD. Paramount Home Entertainment, 2004. On September 22, 2009, "Christmas Who?" was released on the SpongeBob SquarePants: The First 100 Episodes DVD, alongside all the episodes of seasons one through five.SpongeBob SquarePants: The First 100 Episodes. DVD. Paramount Home Entertainment, 2009. Reception The special received positive reviews; a reviewer on Reviewstream.com calls it "a great story of the holiday spirit". The episode currently holds a rating of 9.0/10 based on 213 votes at TV.com. In the DVD released by Nickelodeon, the episode was ranked at number 10 as one of SpongeBob SquarePants's 10 Happiest Moments. References External links * * Category:Animated television specials Category:2000 American television episodes Category:Christmas television specials Category:SpongeBob SquarePants episodes Category:Television episodes with live action and animation Category:Santa Claus in television Category:Christmas television episodes Category:SpongeBob SquarePants specials